Why Marty never goes Swimming
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Marty never knew that when he swam from Africa to Monte Carlo, that it would be his last dip in the water. When he steps foot in a swimming hole where people have died, he may die too.


I know you're probably thinking: Oh! He doesn't swim because he has hooves! No. That's all wrong. Ok, maybe the fact that I have hooves is one reason. But there's another reason.

It was just any other day at the circus. The train had stopped over where we thought was an appropriate spot to practice. Gia said that they'd been there before and that it was a great spot to practice, except for one thing. She never told us that "one thing" but I guess figured it out on my own."Hey," I said. "What's that?" Alex looked over. It was a small little trail with a taken down sign that said, "Swimming hole" Replacing it was a sign that read, "DANGER! DO NOT SWIM!" Alex scoffed. "Somewhere we probably shouldn't be." Stefano walked over too. "Oh that-a?" He asked. His smile faded as he saw the path. "Don't-a go there" I was confused. "Why not?" Stefano gulped. "Mysterious-a deaths have happened-a there." He said grimly. "Someone goes in-a, screams, then-a they are never-a seen again" I looked back at the path. "Sheesh. Morbid."

Later that evening, Melman, Alex, Gloria and I took a walk. We talked about future and past shows, relationships, that sort of thing. Then I looked back at the trail. My curiosity must have got ahold of me because I just noticed that I was walking towards the trail. Alex grabbed my arm. "Woah, there Marty. Remember what Stefano said?" I pulled away. "I just wanna look." Alex laughed. In his fake, sarcastic laugh. "Hahaha No!" And he pulled me away from the trail. "Please? Just for a look! I'll come right out!" Gloria crossed her arms. " Or will you?" I sighed. Apparently, she and Melman knew too. Finally, Alex sighed. I knew him too well to hear that was his "fine!" sigh, and I bounded through the trail.

When I got to the swimming hole, I couldn't believe my eyes. No dead bodies, no monsters, and the most blue water I've ever seen. "This place is Craka-Lakin!" I said happily as the others entered. "Huh." Alex said. "This doesn't seem too dangerous." Melman wasn't too sure. "Looks can be deceiving" he muttered. I looked at Al and tilted my head towards the water. "No swimming!" He growled. "Fine!" I moaned. Then I got an idea. A very, very bad idea. Of course I didn't think it was bad then. "How 'bout you guys go on without me? I'll hang here." I said. Gloria was about to object, but Alex stopped her. Then he looked me strait in the eye. "If something happens, it's your fault." I nodded. "Right. My fault." I saluted him sarcastically. "I'm serious, Marty." He said. "Ok,ok" I rolled my eyes. Then they all left. All but me.

I started in the water. Ahh, Nice and cool. I went deeper into the water. "Wow! This pool is deep! It's up to my shoulders!" I laughed (and I was on my hind legs!). Suddenly, the current grew stronger. Wait, was there a current at first? The ground under my hooves began to shift away, leaving me struggling to keep my head above water. The water started to go crazy. Suddenly, I was pulled down. I couldn't feel the bottom, no matter how deep the water brought me. I struggled to get back up to surface, but it was as if something was yanking my ankle, bringing me deeper. I eventually reached the surface, gasped for breath, then was pulled back down. Then I realized what was happening. I was in the middle of a whirlpool.

I tried to get back to the surface many times. Few times I did, but was just sucked back under. Damn these hooves! I thought, gulping another mouthful of water. I sprang up to the surface and screamed, "HELP!" but went back under instantly. This was it. I was going to drown. All because of my stupid curiosity. I could just see them now. Gloria, Alex, Stefano, everyone. I got one last glance of all of them before I drowned. Then I saw a strange figure. Probably the grim reaper. I was going to die anyway. But the figure grabbed my hoof and yanked me as hard as it could. I was being tugged out onto shore. When I reached the shore, I was being hugged. My vision and hearing were both blurry. I threw up water and dinner. Many times. Then dry heaved, then lied on my back. The figure was above my face. My vision began to clear up. I knew those blue eyes and golden brown fur anywhere. "Alex?" I muttered weakly. I was able to hear now. The roaring water and Alex panting like a dog. He was soaked. "Marty!" He shouted and hugged me once more. Gloria and Melman were there too. "Let's get out of this place!" Melman shouted. I was hoisted up, then I passed out.

I woke up in my bed. Good timing too, cuz Alex entered as soon as I woke up. "Marty! You're awake!" I blinked. "What happened?" I whispered. My voice wouldn't work. "You don't remember?" Alex asked. "You almost drowned in a whirlpool." Oh yeah. Then I remembered. "Someone saved me. Who was it?" I asked weakly. Alex chuckled. "That was me." I was confused. "You dove into a whirlpool to save me?" He nodded. "But you hate getting wet!" Alex smiled. "I'd rather be caught in a whirlpool myself than see my best friend die." I smiled too. "Thanks" I wanted to get up but I was too warm under the blankets after being caught in cold water. Plus, Al was kinda massaging me to keep me calm. I guess the thought of what just happened made me hyperventilate a bit. "Sorry if this is weird for you" I said tiredly. "Don't worry, it's not." Alex said. I think he said something else, but his voice faded away. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep.

So ever since then, I will never go swimming again. Every time we go to the beach or a swimming hole, I'll chill with Alex on shore. But the sound of the roaring water will never leave my head.

(Inspired by The Watsons go to Birmingham-1963: The Wool Pooh)


End file.
